prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hulkamaniacs (SS '87)
The Hulkamaniacs were a team that teamed up for Survivor Series 1987 and consisted of Billy Graham, Paul Orndorff, Hulk Hogan, Bam Bam Bigelow & Ken Patera. They lost to Andre's Team Rick Rude, King Kong Bundy, Andre the Giant, One Man Gang & Butch Reed. Report from Match The main event was a Survivor Series match where André the Giant, One Man Gang, King Kong Bundy, Butch Reed and Rick Rude faced WWF Champion Hulk Hogan, Paul Orndorff, Don Muraco, Ken Patera and Bam Bam Bigelow. Muraco was not scheduled to compete in the match but replaced "Superstar" Billy Graham, who was originally scheduled to be Hogan's teammate but retired because of his hip injury suffered during a match against Reed. Hogan did the first elimination after he hit a leg drop on Reed and pinned him to eliminate him. At this point, André entered the ring to attempt to sneak attack Hogan while he was celebrating with his teammates; Hogan was initially startled when he saw André, but then wanted to wrestle him. However, the referee said that as Hogan was high-fiving his teammates, he had made a legal tag to Patera and ordered Hogan out of the ring. André decided he didn't want to wrestle Patera and tagged in One Man Gang, who eventually hit a 747 Splash to eliminate Patera. Rude and Orndorff were next, who were having their personal problems due to who Bobby Heenan would manage. Orndorff had got the better of Rude until Bundy distracted him and Rude rolled up Orndorff to eliminate him. Muraco joined the match and powerslammed Rude to eliminate him. One Man Gang entered to take on Muraco, setting up his elimination by whipping him into an André headbutt before hitting the 747 Splash for the pin.That left André's team with a 3-on-2 advantage. Bigelow held his own against Bundy and Gang, but they eventually wore him down, and eventually, Gang tagged in André to finish off a beaten Bigelow, but Bigelow ducked André's punch and tagged in Hogan for the long-awaited confrontation. Hogan dominated André, blocking a headbutt and rattling him with chops, until Bundy tripped up Hogan (as Hogan was preparing to clothesline André and knock him out of the ring); Hogan dominated Bundy and One Man Gang outside the ring, but in the distraction he was counted out of the ring. Hogan was ordered to leave the ring immediately or Bigelow – the last remaining member of the face team – would be disqualified and the match awarded to André's team. Bigelow fended for himself, beating Bundy with relative ease by htting a Slingshot for the elimination, but began to get worn down by Gang; however, Bigelow was able to move out of the way of Gang's 747 Splash and set him up for the pin. However, Bigelow's luck ran out, as André battered Bigelow before hitting a butterfly suplex to win the match. After the match, Hogan ran out to ringside and hit André with his title WWF World Heavyweight Championship belt, knocking him out of the ring. Hogan celebrated in the ring as André demanded a match for the title. Team *Billy Graham *Paul Orndorff *Hulk Hogan *Bam Bam Bigelow *Ken Patera See also *Survivor Series 1987 Category:1987 debuts Category:1987 disbandments Category:Survivor Series Teams